Choose Who You Want to Be
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: You choose who you want to be, Kagome said, slipping something into InuYasha's hand. When he opened his fist, he found the Shikon Jewel there. Now that Kagome must leave the feudal era forever, what is InuYasha going to do? Stay...or follow? IYxKag.


NOTE: Hey, this is my first official Inu-Yasha story, albeit, a one-shot. (I did try writing a continuing fic earlier, but it didn't work out). However! I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and thought it would be nice to write down. This is what I believe would be an awesome ending to the series and SHOULD be the ending, although I have no idea what the ending is…. So this is my version! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

_**Choose Who You Want To Be**_

_LuvinAniManga_

_Foreword_

Naraku has been defeated. All of the shards of the Sacred Jewel have been collected and re-pieced together.

Now, is there anything left for Kagome in this feudal world?

* * *

"Here, Kagome," Kaede placed the spherical Jewel in Kagome's hand, "You take it. That way, it won't fall into the wrong hands again, and stay safe with you, in your world. And…Inu-Yasha won't get hold of it, even if he manages to pass over the subduing spell placed upon him."

"Should I keep it unguarded there? Parts of demons have had a tendency to slip through the barrier to my time," Kagome answered. "What if I come back here and one of them steals the Jewel while I am away? Or what if Inu-Yasha comes to steal it?" She laughed, "But Kaede, I swear he's changed. He might still want the Jewel…but I don't think he would steal it now, to get it. I think…." She rather disliked talking about her friend this way. It made her feel like she was…talking badly behind his back, really.

Kaede sighed. She had not wanted to come to this part of the conversation.

This, most likely, would be the part that broke Kagome's heart.

"Dear…I don't think that will be a problem anymore…."

"What?"

The old woman walked to the flap that served as a door and beckoned to the girl, "Come with me, Kagome. Let me show you something…."

Kagome walked with her, while Kaede lead. The old healer was leading them straight into Inu-Yasha's forest. Or rather, right to the well.

"Kaede? Why are we going to the well, now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome; I'm afraid your time here is limited."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Kagome stuttered. She did not like the sound of this.

They emerged into the clearing where the well was. Walking up to it and peering down, Kagome gasped.

"T-The roots!"

"Yes," Kaede replied, looking down, "Like before, when the Great Trees were all summoned to grow, the roots are taking hold of this well again, for reasons I cannot explain. Perhaps it is because Naraku's evil has been vanquished. Perhaps not. I cannot tell you. But come about two days time, it will have fully grown over. It is not growing as fast as before, because the growth is not stimulated by the other Trees of Ages. However, I think it is best that you leave tomorrow morning, so that in case I have miscalculated, nothing horrible should happen."

"But Kaede! We can shatter the tree! Like before!" Kagome frantically tried to think of alternative solutions. How could she leave her friends? She had known, somewhere inside her heart, that this day would come at one time…but so soon? She could not deal with it!

"Kagome…to shatter the tree would take great power. A power that I am growing too old to use, and that you may lose on your return to your future world. Do you understand?"

"Yes…I understand," Kagome sighed. "I only have one chance to get out…and this is it."

"Yes. Tomorrow. Come on. Go be with your friends this last day. We'll break the news to them tonight at supper," Kaede turned around and began walking out of the forest.

Kagome took one last look at the Bone-Eaters Well, and then followed the lady out.

* * *

That night, Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Myoga the Flea (who sat on Inu-Yasha's shoulder), Shippo, Kagome and Kaede sat around a fire in a hut in the village.

"So…what are we going to do now that Naraku's gone?" Sango suddenly brought up the question. "Is the group disbanding, or what?" She was a bit hesitant to ask, but the question was greatly needed.

Kagome put down her bowl of food suddenly. She rose quickly and stalked out of the room stiffly. The others swore they heard her sniff a couple times, as she tried to hold back her tears for the moment.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called out. No answer.

"Kaede, what's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku inquired.

Kaede sighed once more that day, "She is gravely upset. Tomorrow, Kagome must leave for her home…and never can return."

"WHAT!" the fireside erupted into mass confusion.

"How can that be?" Shippo inquired frantically.

"What's preventing her from coming back?" Sango asked.

"Did she think this up herself!" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Calm down, friends," Kaede urged them down, "Kagome must leave…because the Bone-Eater's Well is growing into a tree once more. After it is grown, no more transporting can occur."

"We can't break down the dang tree again!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"So many times to break it down would require so much power that neither Kagome nor I will have. The tree would grow back each time it was destroyed."

"Do we know why the tree is growing back? "Miroku inquired.

"No. I have a theory that it is because of Naraku's death, but I cannot be sure," Kaede explained. "Come now: finish your supper. Then, you can stay with Kagome for her last night here."

"Done," everyone replied at once, pushing their bowls away, no matter how much they were filled. They all exited silently.

Kaede smiled, "Such good friends…."

* * *

Before going to bed, Miroku looked up at the nighttime sky. The moon was almost full that night.

"Pity," he said.

"What's a pity?" Sango inquired, coming up next to him, "That you won't get a chance to flirt with Kagome again?"

"Sango, don't sound so rude!" Miroku replied, "I would never-! Yes…yes I would, but still!" He shook his head and turned back to the sky, "I was looking at the moon."

"What about it?"

"What is it almost, Sango?"

"…Full. Oh, _full!_"

"Yes. I think Kagome rather liked it when Inu-Yasha changed. Unfortunately, she won't be here tomorrow night when it happens."

"Yeah, I see what you're thinking about now. Poor girl," Sango felt a tear slip down her cheek, "Why did that blasted well have to close up? It's not fair. We should all be able to see each other again…."

"I know what you mean, Sango, my dear," Miroku replied. "Come now. We had best get some sleep so we can be wide awake for Kagome tomorrow."

* * *

The group was centered around the Bone-Eater's Well for one last time. Kagome stood in front of them with her bike and her pack. She looked at each one in turn first.

"Guys…I'm going to miss you so much. You were all my friends…and you strived to protect me here, and gave me strength to carry on. You made me feel welcome in this era. I want to thank you all greatly for that," Kagome felt the tears coming on.

"Oh, Kagome, we're going to miss you too!" Sango suddenly rushed forward and hugged her tightly, "You gave us strength as well." Kagome hugged her tightly back. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before both breaking into a fresh new set of tears.

Kagome squeezed Sango's hands and then walked over to Miroku. Only hesitating for a second to hug the known-to-be-lecherous monk, she finally did so.

And Miroku, for once, hugged her back without any lustful actions.

"Take care, Miroku," she said. And in a whisper, she added, "And hurry up getting Sango too."

Miroku blushed a bit and cleared his throat. Kagome stifled a laugh, knowing that he was embarrassed that she knew about that.

Kagome turned around and opened her arms, "Come here, Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms and cried like a baby, "D-Don't l-leave! W-We're g-going to m-miss yoooouu—WAH!" Shippo cried hysterically.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too!" Kagome cried, holding him closer. She then handed him over to Kaede, and Kagome bent down to her height, "Thank you for everything, Kaede." She gave the woman a quick hug,

"No, thank _you_, Kagome," Kaede replied.

Kagome stepped back and bent down to Kirara, "And you: take care of Sango, okay?" Kirara purred and jumped into her arms as well. Kagome laughed and stroked her one last time. "I'll miss you, girl."

She set Kirara down and turned to Inu-Yasha. However, Myoga jumped to her cheek first and…began to suck blood.

Kagome sighed, with an exasperated look on her face, but let him drink his fill this time. It would be the last time, anyway.

Myoga suddenly fell away from her face, far over-bloated. She caught the plump flea in her hands and looked down at him, "My, Kagome. Thank you for that non-painful meal. But…I think I drank too much," he replied.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome leaved. She poked his stomach lightly, "Bye, Myoga."

"Farewell, sweet-blooded Kagome," Myoga rolled off her hands and bounced down to the grass below.

Now, Kagome was facing Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome-" Inu-Yasha started, but stopped when she suddenly latched herself around his neck, hugging the life out of him.

"I'll miss you especially, Inu-Yasha," she whispered into his ear.

"Kagome…" he replied, closing his arms around her. What was that feeling in his eyes? He wasn't…going to cry again, was he!

Kagome hugged him longer. She had something she wanted to say to him…but what was the use if she was never going to see him again? Still…perhaps he should know, just because it would make her feel better.

Just barely a whisper, hopefully enough for his keen dog-ears to hear, she said, "I love you, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha froze. Was that…the wind playing tricks on his ears and mind? He swore he had just heard her say…she _loved_ him!

Kagome stepped back and looked at her friends again. "Goodbye, everyone," she was crying openly now. Heck, there were tear spots on all of her friends' shoulder from her crying spells.

Inu-Yasha was still just staring at her blankly, with his mouth slightly open.

Kagome started to turn away, fro the last time, when she remembered something. "Oh, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha snapped out of his reverie and looked at her expectantly, "Yes?"

"Here," she took something out of her pocket. He held out his hand, and she slipped it in, closing his clawed fingers over it.

She looked up at him sincerely, and said, for everyone to hear, "You choose who you want to be."

Everyone was quite puzzled by the last words, but did not choose to show it at the time. Kagome was stepping up to the well.

She turned one last time to her friends and waved. "Goodbye everyone."

"Bye, Kagome," they all waved back, save Inu-Yasha, who was still watching her, as if searching for some answer.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome gave one last smile and jumped into the well, disappearing in the flash of lights.

"Goodbye…" Inu-Yasha finished his whisper.

Sango suddenly broke out into a bawl to outwit Shippo's and put her head against Miroku's shoulder, "I can't believe she's gone!"

"Don't worry Sango," he rubbed her head affectionately, "She'll always be in our hearts."

_Hearts…_. The word rang throughout Inu-Yasha's head. Had she really said-

"Inu-Yasha," Shippo rubbed his tear-stained eyes; finished with the waterworks, "What did she give you?"

_That's right…what did she give me?_

Everyone turned their heads towards Inu-Yasha as he held out his closed fist and opened it.

Sango gasped and Miroku's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Myoga complained, "I can't see!"

Shippo jumped up to get a better look, and Kaede's mouth was open, aghast.

But no one was more surprised than Inu-Yasha.

"It's…it's the Shikon Jewel," he said.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the well-shed and looked at it one last time. Roots were already starting to climb out of it. She sighed and walked out of the room.

She slowly shuffled her feet, downcast, along the yard towards her home.

Sota was outside, playing soccer. He noticed his sister and smiled, "Hey, Kagome! You're back, just in time, too!"

"What?" she looked up, confused.

Sota laughed, "Spent so much time in that era, that you've forgotten what today is?"

"What's today?" Kagome inquired, still depressed.

Sota noticed the depression, but continued, in a more sullen tone, though. Something must have really happened to make her forget it. "Why…it's your birthday today."

Kagome straightened. So it was! A great thought suddenly crashed down upon her.

_It's been…exactly one year, then…since I first went through the well._

Kagome suddenly fell to the ground, breaking into more sobs.

"Kagome, what's wrong!" Sota dropped his ball and ran over to her. "Mom!" he cried out, "Kagome's really upset!"

"What?" their mother appeared in the doorway to their home. "Oh, Kagome!" she ran out to her daughter. Kneeling down, she inquired, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She could only make out parts of her muffled sob, "Can't---back---feu---era!" Kagome kept on crying.

"What?" Sota inquired, "What did you say?"

"Come on, Kagome," Ms. Higurashi stood up with her daughter, "Let's go inside, and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat in the fields that night. His ebony hair blew in the breeze, and he was fingering the Jewel in his fingers. Being in this fashion reminded him strongly of Kagome. This past year, she had always been around to see the change. But tonight, she wasn't. And he had always noticed her perk up on these nights. An absurd thought went through his head. _Does she **like** this change?_

Inu-Yasha suddenly got the prickly feeling in his back that he was being watched, or threatened.

Or both.

"Hello there, little brother," Sessohmaru's low voice penetrated the calmness of the breezy fields.

"Go away, Sessohmaru, I'm not in the mood nor condition to fight," Inu-Yasha replied, with his back still to him.

Sessohmaru narrowed his eyes, "You are aware I could kill you here and now in that-"

"Pitiful, mortal, form, yes, I know. Can you quit with the mortal insults already? You know, I'm getting rather sick of it. Is it _my_ fault I'm a half breed. _No_. That would be our father's and my mother's fault. …And don't go on a rant either about our _perfect_ father," Inu-Yasha said in something close to a sneer.

He heard the sliding of a sword in it's sheath. Whether it was coming in or out, Inu-Yasha was unaware. But he didn't care at the moment. He could die now, and not give a dang.

Surprisingly, Sessohmaru, so uncharacteristically, came next to his brother and sat down next to him.

"You've changed," was all he said, looking out over the fields.

"What makes you say that?" Inu-Yasha hid the Jewel from his sight.

"Mortal form or not, at one time, you would have jumped when I said to fight. Now, you won't move." In a more brotherly way –surprisingly, again- he asked, "What happened?"

Inu-Yasha was so shocked, he swore he had a spasm. "W-What did you just say!" he answered, moving his head to face him in jerked fashions.

"I asked what happened."

"What happened to _you!_" Inu-Yasha retorted. "Where is all of this…_brotherly_ gunk coming from!"

Sessohmaru merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow, "I could slay you instead."

Inu-Yasha glared but looked away, "Just do me a favor and kill me _after_ I figure out what I'm going to do. Then I can die in peace."

Sessohmaru then noticed something. "Where's Kagome? She's usually tagging along with you. Somehow, she's always around to stop our fighting, too."

Inu-Yasha stiffened. He turned from his older brother and hid his eyes in the shadows of his bangs. "She's gone."

Sessohmaru was rather surprised by the answer, but did not show it. "Gone, _how_?"

"Back to her time. …For good."

Now, Sessohmaru regarded his surprise. He looked over at his brother and asked, "Why is that?"

"The Bone Eater's Well is being overgrown with a Tree of Ages again."

"Ah," Sessohmaru replied.

Inu-Yasha was still in shock. Why was his evil, older brother being so nice to _him_ of all people! And especially in this form, too! Sessohmaru _hated_ humans! Well, all except for Rin, he supposed, but still!

"What's that in your hand?"

Inu-Yasha froze, again. He hadn't wanted Sessohmaru to notice that…. But the demon had never really seemed keen on getting his hands on the Jewel….

Reluctantly, Inu-Yasha opened his hand, but was cautious about it; ready to close his fist the instant Sessohmaru would try to grab it.

"The Jewel of Four Souls?" Sessohmaru's eyes widened, "What are you doing with that? Someone would have caught you by now."

"Kagome gave it to me," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" he looked up, angrily, "She just slipped it into my hand and said, "_You choose who you want to be,_" and then left! No explanation!"

Sessohmaru laughed, "You really are a dense one, aren't you. It's a disgrace to the family name."

"I AM NOT DENSE!" Inu-Yasha shouted at his calm and collected demon brother.

"Ah, but you are. If I can figure out what she means instantly, and you can't, when it's you she's talking about, well…that sure seems pretty dense to me."

"Hey! I have…theories…about what she was saying."

"Like?"

"Like…. Well, okay, she must have remembered that in the beginning of this journey, I wanted to use the Jewel to become a fully-fledged demon. But see, Miroku and I were talking one night about what would happen if I did that. The consequences, on one side, did not look so great. So, she said I can choose: he a demon, or…stay in my half-demon form and I guess…give the Jewel back to Kaede or something…."

"You have about two-thirds of the wish. But you're still missing the rather large piece. It was the piece she was aiming for, I'll bet."

"What are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha interrogated sharply, as the demon stood.

"Take a good look at yourself, Inu-Yasha," he said, "Think about it. Maybe sit back and ponder at it while you look at the moon or something. I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Sessohmaru started walking away.

Inu-Yasha stood up, "WHAT KIND OF STINKIN' ADVICE IS THAT!"

"The best I can give you without shoving it directly under your stupid, mortal nose," Sessohmaru replied, looking behind his shoulder.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE STUPID MORTAL JOKES!"

"Goodbye, Inu-Yasha," Sessohmaru called out, "I have a feeling this could be the last time we see each other."

"Yeah, well, GOOD RIDDANCE!" Inu-Yasha yelled, and sat back down, angrily. The last time? Ha! Yeah right. He was bound to run into that guy sometime in the near future.

Inu-Yasha sighed and lay back on the hill he was on once more. _Look at myself, huh? Gaze at the moon? Since when did that loser become such a philosopher!_

_As for looking at myself…all I see if a mortal pipsqueak who's one friend short-_

Inu-Yasha suddenly sat up. _What was Sessohmaru's other advice again? I swear I'll forget it soon…. Take a look at the moon?_ Inu-Yasha looked up. It was full: yeah, he knew that. _What's Sessohmaru trying to say? That I should…choose to stay a mortal! But…the Shikon Jewel can't do that! …Can it?_

Inu-Yasha then remembered one of the group's adventures. There had been another half-demon, like him. And he had wanted to create a Shikon Jewel so that he could become fully human!

_She wants me to choose who I want to be…but in retrospect, she would prefer it if I became mortal! …WHY WOULD I DO THAT!_

And then another absurd idea hit his head. _Go to her time? Sure, the well is still open...but not for long…. I'm sure Kagome wasn't thinking **that **far, was she? Ack! My head hurts! Geez…too much thinking…. What am I supposed to do? Leave this world for her? …Why should I do that?_

_**I love you, Inu-Yasha….**_

Inu-Yasha thought of that again. Maybe…it hadn't been a trick of the wind. …Had she really said that?

He looked at the Shikon Jewel. Deep down, he knew what he really wanted.

And on that same level, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Inu-Yasha ran into the clearing of the Bone-Eater's Well. He stopped to look at the Tree of Ages he had been stuck to for fifty years.

"Oh yeah: fun memories keep me here," he laughed. "I'm better of starting anew. Besides…I have been there a couple times."

"I told you he'd come eventually, Sango!"

"Miroku, shush! He's talking to himself!"

"Yeah…that's always interesting," Shippo's voice was heard.

Inu-Yasha stopped. He stepped down from the well and clenched his fists, "What are you guys doing here! Are you spying on me!"

"Good going, Miroku," Sango stood up from behind some scrub. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga and Kaede, stunningly, stood up as well.

"Why are you guys all here!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"We figured you would be coming here after a while," Miroku stated, "It was pre common sense what Kagome wanted you to do with the Shikon Jewel."

Inu-Yasha stomped his foot on the ground, "DID EVERYONE FIGURE THIS OUT BEFORE ME!"

"Well, Master, Inu-Yasha, at least you made good amends with your brother at the end there, who also figured it out as well-" Inu-Yasha had suddenly picked up the flea and examined him closely:

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME THERE TOO!"

"Of course, master," Myoga replied. He jumped to his master's face. "A little treat before you leave, Master? After all…we'll never see you again, probably," Myoga said, taking a draught.

"Alright, that's enough," Inu-Yasha slapped his face. A flattened Myoga appeared in his hand.

"I knew I always liked Kagome. Much nicer than you, by an chance," Myoga muttered.

Miroku stepped forward, "You know…if it doesn't work out, I'm sure we can find some way to get you back here."

"Miroku!" Sango pounded his head, "Of course it will work out! Hello! They were _meant_ to be!"

"DID EVERYONE KNOW THAT AHEAD OF TIME TOO!" Inu-Yasha glared.

"Duh," Shippo crossed his arms, "It was all too obvious."

"Take care, Inu-Yasha," Kaede bid farewell, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Inu-Yasha took one good look at the Jewel in his hand. He saw Kagome's sad face shining back.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, "I'm sure."

And with that, Inu-Yasha jumped into the well, in a flash of lights.

As he traveled, his held the Jewel close, closed his eyes and said, "I wish to be for all my life…a mortal human."

* * *

"And there goes another friend," Sango wiped a tear away.

"They grow up so fast," Miroku pretended to sniff. Shippo just laughed.

Then, the fox-demon continued, "Now then, Kagome gave me explicit instructions for when she left."

"Instructions for what?" Miroku inquired. Shippo then pushed Sango's lips and she fell forward into Miroku's arms.

"Duh! Getting you two together! Another obvious relationship," Shippo shook his head.

Miroku blushed and Sango looked up at him. Miroku glanced at her and then looked away, his blush deepening.

"Miroku?" Sango asked softly, getting a little pink herself.

"Come on, now, Shippo. Kids shouldn't be around here," Kaede smiled and led the demon away, while the new couple suddenly kissed feverishly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Kagome opened the door to see her three best friends standing there.

"Whoa! Hey!" Kagome smiled happily and let them in, "I didn't know you guys were coming over today!"

"Your mom invited us for the surprise!" her friend with the short, straight hair smiled, shoving a present at her, "Here!"

"We've come to spend the day with you!" the curly-haired curly answered.

"Awesome!" Kagome answered, smiling happily.

That night, the group of girls and family sat around the kitchen table.

"Eh, Happy Birthday, Kagome, dear," her grandfather slid a present over to her.

Kagome took it hesitantly, "What is it this year, Grandpa? Another mermaid scale?"

"No, no. It's MUCH more interesting than that!" he laughed.

Kagome smiled and stated to undo the wrapping. She opened it up to reveal a box. She opened the box, and there was a scroll.

"What's this?" Kagome held up the scroll carefully.

"It's an ancient artifact of our family's," her grandfather replied. "I was looking around that old well, and would you guess what I found? That! It's from the original founders of this temple residence and one of the oldest known of our ancestors. Open it! It gives descriptions and detailed drawings. You see, that scroll was used as what a book might be used as today, to give reference to. The people in that scroll were very honored and revered in their time. I think you'll really like it…."

Kagome opened it and gasped. She didn't have to read the passage next to the drawings. She knew exactly who they were!

"Oh my gosh! It's…it's Sango and Miroku!" she cried out.

Her grandfather eyed her strangely, "How did you know? But, aye, the demon-slayer and the monk," her grandfather nodded, "Yep. They were part of our family. In fact, if you look at the descriptions, look at what they named their first daughter."

Kagome looked and laughed, "Well what do you know! They named her Kagome!"

"You must have had some impact on their lives, in whatever way," her grandfather laughed. "And what an interesting background they have, too. It says there, if you look down, that a fox-demon was what pushed them together in the end. It's hard to believe, so it was probably just a myth created by our old people."

But Kagome knew better. As she opened the scroll further, she saw Shippo's illustration. She even saw Kirara near Sango's picture.

It was weird, in a way, to think of her being a descendant of her two friends, who had _finally_ gotten together; but it was cool as well!

As if answering her mind, she swore she could see ghostly images of the founders of this temple standing behind her friends. Sango and Miroku looked at her happily. Shippo, she recognized, even in a grown form, smiled at her, and Kirara jumped up to be with Sango.

It was strange to think that, without having to go through a well, she could picture her friends walking around in _this very temple_. In fact, in the past, they _had_ walked around here! Oh, how neat!

"Oh, Grandfather," she cried, "…this is fantastic! Thank you so much! I love you!" she sudden ran over and hugged her grandpa enthusiastically.

She sat back down in her spot and looked at her scroll again. It would go right in her room, up on a wall. The ancient parchment had been so well preserved, she didn't need to worry about it tearing so badly. Heck, no one had disturbed it, for her grandfather had said it had been hidden in the well-shed. No one had gone there for centuries!

Ms. Higurashi set down a cake in front of her daughter. "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" The table broke out into song.

Kagome smiled as the song ended and was about to blow out the candles when Sota cried out, "Kagome! Don't forget to make a wish!"

Kagome nodded and looked back down at the cake. She wondered what she should wish for….

One glance at the scroll told her. She had seen almost all of her friends again. But there was still someone missing….

She closed her eyes and wished with all her might, _I wish…I could see Inu-Yasha again._

As she was about to blow out the candles, the door suddenly slid open behind her.

The room went into silence, and Kagome felt like she was in a total de ja vu.

_It couldn't be…._

She turned her head around slowly and gasped.

An out-of-breath Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway, breathing deeply. He smiled and said, "H-Hey, Kagome. H-Happy Birthday."

* * *

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome cried out happily and sprung up to hug him, "YOU'RE HERE!"

He was ready for her hug this time, and caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"Who's that guy? His fashion is totally out of whack!" one of her friends whispered to Sota.

"That's Inu-Yasha," he replied, "A…friend from afar."

The girls eyes lit up and she turned to her other friends excitedly, "Guys! It's _him!_ Kagome's long-distance-relationship guy!" she whispered excitedly. The others' eyes widened and they giggled excitedly.

"Inu-Yasha? Really? Is that you?" Kagome's grandfather peered at the boy as Kagome pulled back from him, "You…er…look," he looked over at the friends who had never met him before, "…different."

"Yep!" Inu-Yasha nodded proudly, "And this time, it's not just a night change," he winked at Kagome, as he said this softly.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, but her mouth was still open in shock.

She hugged him again.

_Just a second_, Inu-Yasha mouthed to the family, and stepped out of the room, with Kagome still holding onto him. He slid the door shut and hugged her as well.

"You didn't have to come back, you know," Kagome replied.

"I know," he answered, "But I wanted to."

She looked up at him, "Really? But…won't you miss the feudal era?"

Inu-Yasha smiled softly, "I could have lived in the era that I was used to for a thousand more years: but without you, it means nothing to me."

Inu-Yasha then slipped something into Kagome's hand. She started, and looked down to see what he had given her.

It was the Shikon Jewel.

As she looked, Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome looked up, shocked, and suddenly felt his lips press against hers. She smiled on the inside, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Yet, both were unaware of the six pairs of eyes watching them from the crack in the doorway.

**THE END

* * *

**

There it is! I hope you liked that! I spent a few hours writing it, and I had to really decide where to put the ending! I had two choices…but I decided to make it longer, you know? A couple notes:

The Tree of Ages thing is from the movie "Inu-Yasha: Affections Across Time"

I know Sessohmaru may seem a little OOC, but for goodness sakes', they're brothers and they need some brotherly love at some time! And hey, I still put a little bit of his sourness in there. He was just necessary for the story, and you know…think about it. He was talking to his brother for the last time: why should he be cruel?

I AM thinking about a sequel, but am not quite sure yet….

Anyway, I hope you liked this! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
